Fangs of a Viper
by Lupins-Dragon
Summary: Gundam Wing/Yugioh crossover Ancient Eygpt:Bakura & Malik work for the High Priest of Eygpt but while on an assignment rescues a girl that turns there life around
1. The Leopard

Hi yuh minna I really hope you like this to make things clear I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR GUNDAM WING got that Read & Review.  
The young girl trotted through the desert, bare feet scorched by hot sand. You couldn't even see a soft shine of sweat because she had already sweated out all the moister she had in her body. She had been traveling for three weeks all of her food & water supple used up the first two weeks. She collapsed in the desert sand and she heard the cry of a distant falcon above her. The same damned bird that lid her here in the first place. But for some reason she trusted the bird. It landed on a barren tree near by and turned its head to the side, looking at her out of one golden ringed eye, gave a loud squawk and flew further up into the tree. She sniffed the air and found the heavy, irreplaceable sent of water hanging in it, but she knew it at least was a day's walk from where she stood; she stumbled the rest of the way to the dead tree and rested under the shade of it or at least what shade was. She looked up in to the tree hoping to find the bird, but in stead she was met with the deep green eyes of a leopard. It stood staring at her from above, the deep green orbs of the leopard meet her yellow green one's and it seemed even for that moment that those eyes reflected each other. Then she heard her name come purring out of the leopard's mouth ..Wangari Then all went black.  
  
Wangari awoke to the sounds of beating hooves, of yells and screams from men coming her way. The first thing that went through her mind was where the leopard and falcon was. But as she heard the hooves coming closer her instincts took over and she jumped into the tree without a second though and crouched low in the branches. One of the riders stopped under the tree far enough so he could see her.  
  
"Come on down girl we wont hurt yuh" The man said as he pulled up to the tree. She didn't do anything but back further into the tree.  
  
"She's been out in the desert to long I don't think she can think" another pointed out. "Look at the rags she's wearing, she looks a mess".  
  
"She looks healthy enough to sale into the slave trade; we'll make a bundle of her" the one under the tree said as he began to clime the trunk of the tree. She gave a loud hissing sound as he got closer to her, she jumped to the next branch but a rope was lassoed around her and she was yanked brutally to the ground .Rolling around in the dirt trying to avoid the grasping arms of the men she suddenly heard the man in the tree scream. She could smell the terror in the scream, and hear the sudden speed in pulse as the man jumped out of the tree followed by a great golden leopard. The man landed on the ground, the leopard on his back clawing at him fiercely. Wangari took the opportunity to bite and tare at the rope around her as the men withdrew and drew their swords. But as she did so she caught the eyes of the leopard and she felt at home in them .The leopard covered in the mans blood had released its grip on his neck and stood direct and obedient towards Wangari. The Shocked men looked between the two and decide that Wangari was a demon.  
  
"It's the girl she's a demon kill her" one of the man said as he ran towards her. But before the man could reach her he fell face first into the sand, you could see a silver dagger glinting in the sun light protruding out the back of his head. Then to the men's surprise a loud voice rang over them and the gallop of horses could be heard. The men turned around to see to young men riding on two jet black horses. One of the men was darkly tanned with blond hair like gold, His eye's a piercing violet, and he had such a cold look to him a look that said "don't cross me or I'll kill you where you stand". He was the one that threw the dagger because he held five more daggers ready in his left hand, and in the other a jagged edge saber that looked like it was made for torture. The other had a more serene look to him so serene it was almost nonchalant. His hair was a beautiful white, that type of white that you mistake for a wig or dye, but there were no darker colored hair at the roots or the obvious hair line from a wig .no this was a natural white haired man. But that serene look clashed with his eyes, eye's of a lion, eye's that where so cold that not even the heat of the deserts could melt the ice behind them. But still there was warmth in those eye's that seemed to rarely come out. The two young men rode up to that the group that undoubtedly about to slay the so called "demon".  
  
"What's this Shik I thought I told you to stay in the city" The blond man said.  
  
"Yes you wouldn't be trying to leave town would you" This time the lighter skinned one said.  
  
"No.no.noo we where.uh...we where going to collect the gold from the other men half way..yes. Yes collecting the gold" A man who was missing too many teeth said to the other two men. The blond jumped of his horse and walked over to the other horses. He used his saber to cut a hole in a bag the horse was carrying and dozens of gold coins pored out of it.  
  
"On your way to collect it ah" the blond said.  
  
"Ma.Ma .Malik you don't understand" the toothless one cried falling to his knee's.  
  
"We understand perfectly don't we Bakura" Malik said as he looked disgustedly down at the now sobbing man.  
  
"He was trying to leave town with out paying off his debt to the High Priest . isn't that right Shik" Bakura said as he looked past all the men to see Wangari kneeling by the tree crouched low with the dagger in her hand that was stuck in the dead mans skull . He signaled to Malik who got the drift and stalked is way towards her. As he got closer to her he could see just how she looked. She had jet black hair that stopped at her waist but kneel it gently brushed the sand. Her skin was slightly tanned and held small scratch's and bruises. But out of all on her the thing that stood out the most was her eye's , the yellow green orbs held a wildness that could not be tamed as if she was a wild beast who was in fear of being caged , They where wide and searching but when she caught Malik's gaze she calmed .A little. He looked at the dead man who laid only a couple of feet away from her . the one he had killed. Then there was another man that lay to the far side of her, his neck snapped, his back torn so bad that you could see his spin sticking out, blood was every where around him he looked as if he was attacked by a wild animal. Malik looked towards the girl and then asked.  
  
"What did that to him?"  
  
"It was beast sir a .giant leopard it leaped from the tree and attacked him" The toothless one said still on his knees. " Yuh we where trying to get the girl but she was to far up in the tree" another one said .with that the whole lot of them started to explain how she man went up to get her and the leopard and attacked him. Malik started to laugh manically.  
  
"You fools.. The leopard should have killed you all" Malik said as he readied his saber. "But since it didn't I'll do it" and with such speed he had slit the throat of all the men in less then a minute. When he turned around Bakura was over at Wangari kneeling over her unconscious form.  
  
"What happened Bakura?" Malik asked as he made his way over to him.  
  
"She collapsed . of heat exhaustion give me your water bag" He said as he held her head up so she wouldn't choke on the water. As he poured the water into her eye's blinked open but only for a second before she completely passed out.  
  
It was nearly dark before the two had decided to make camp, they had laid Wangari on a blanket by the fire so she wouldn't suffer from frost bite. What a cruel place the desert was never cool in the day, never warm in the night. Malik was sitting on the other side of the fire dozens of coins surrounded him, he was counting the prize they got of the bandits and had decide to himself that he was only going to give the High Priest Twenty- fifth percent of the bounty. He smirk to himself as he looked over to Bakura who was setting up a tent, Bakura made a face at him that said for him to "get of his lazy ass and help". Malik shrugged his shoulders and said.  
  
" I'm banking right now Bakura, plus I got to baby sit the little wench you wanted to tag along with us, She's not doing a lick of work and your complaining about me" He spat as he returned to dividing and counting the money. Malik didn't know the first thing about mathematics but when it came to money he could do with his eyes closed.  
  
"She fainted Malik we couldn't just leave her there to die" Bakura had finished the tent and was now walking over to the girl who lay still on the blanket.  
  
" Oh.couldn't we" Malik who had now put all the coins in their proper place and was laying back on his own blanket , arms behind his head , lavender eye's looking into the sky. He heard a soft purring sound and looked to find a great leopard that had positioned itself next to his cot. Malik didn't worry the leopard had been following them since they left the tree, he'd figured it was the girls pet. pet indeed , the big cat had a wild untamed filling to it like when you where near it you could sense the wildness in it when you was near it . He really didn't have a problem with the cat; it rather amused him to have the company of such a magnificent and beautiful beast.  
  
"What's wrong Malik" Bakura's voice had startled the young Egyptian.  
  
"Nothing" Malik looked up to find the other man position the young women between his legs, her head leaning on his stomach. Malik gave Bakura a strange look that said his mind was in the gutter.  
  
"I'm giving her some water you idiot" Bakura said while leaning over Wangari to pour some drops of water on her dry mouth. The girl licked her lips and open her eye's dreamily at Bakura. She raised a hand towards his hair and rapped a strand of pure white hair around her finger, as if to see if he was real. He smiled down at her not a friendly smile nor was it cruel it was just a smile. She smiled at him in return letting her hand fall from his hair.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked in a soft calm voice.  
  
"Ahh so the wild women can speak can she" Malik was now up in a crouch looking her up and down. "Malik don't start, she must have just recovered her sanity.you don't have much yourself" Bakura said as he leaned back to let the girl up.  
  
"Look who's talking Schitzo" The blond said turning so he was faceing the other way, and did so by moving the rest of his body in one fluid motion. But as he looked up at the stares he heard a soft squeak coming from Bakura's side of the camp. When he turned around he saw Bakura's usually pale complexion a deep crimson red. He was about to ask what had got him as red as ripe tomato when arms encircled him and Wangari pressed her face into his neck and nuzzled him. Then he heard her say against his neck a name.  
  
"Wangari"  
  
He replied "Malik"  
  
It was a greeting a cat would give you claiming you by rubbing its scent on you and recognizing you with your own scent. Malik face had gone a shade of red that simply clashed with his dark skin. He thought to himself "Isis is not going to like what we brought back". 8  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
please read and review flame if you want just please read my story Oh and SCHOOLS ALMOST OUT AREN'T WE HAPPY ^_^. Sorry if it's confusing hope you like. GUNDAM WING characters are going to be in here so stay tuned. 


	2. Claims of the Viper

Second Chapter Minna hope you like. Please read and review. The Gundam boys will show in the next Chappy so Stay tuned. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* They rode into Cairo before a ray of the sun had touched the sky Just the way the two robbers liked it. It was dark so none of the residence could see the odd party of two very dangerous men, an innocent looking woman, and a great cat riding through the avenues and streets of Cairo. Clay Houses decorated the streets of the great city palm trees standing just away from any area's that would most likely be jammed with traffic when the sun arose. Wangari looked around the city clearly dazzled by it. Malik watched her as she moved around on Bakura's horse to look at things that she missed Malik just smiled and shook his head when they turned down a dark alley. The alley lid on and on between the large hard stone houses , making turns and twist until Wangari was sure she saw the same barrel tree times. She finally got tired and looked back at Malik.  
  
"Are we lost" she asked holding on to Bakura's waist to make sure she didn't fall off horse  
  
"No we're not lost, this is the Labyrinth, it's made so no one but us thieve can make it through, see look" Malik pointed out that the fourth time they passed the barrel that there was a sign that read "The Labyrinth". She looked at it for a second clearly confused When Malik said " We put the sign there to signal that you passed the fourth barrel, it's a illusion that's why all the barrels look the same, after the Fourth barrel we go Left to where our house is"  
  
"No it's not that ..the sign I cant read it" Wangari said in a low voice. Bakura looked at her and Malik raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Run that by me again" he said as they made the left turn.  
  
"I can't read ..I've never learned, where I lived all we needed was to learn how to survive in the desert and kill who ever threatened us" She said as they stop at a house , the door way draped with a white clothe , as they got off the horses and carried the bags into the house Wangari gasped . It was a small house but none the less beautiful. The house was made up of three rooms, two large one small. One of the larger rooms was the bedroom, two large beds set at the opposite sides of the room the fall was made of polished ivory, the bed frames of wood that didn't seem to exist anywhere in Egypt. There were torches all over the house to light it. The other large room was the living quarters with a lavish set of couches and chairs and a table that was in the middle of the room. But what stood out in the room was the wooden shelf that held dozens of different books. She decides she'll ask them about those later. The smaller room was where all the food was kept and cooked, small clay stove stood in the middle probably powered by coal. There were bags of grain and rice and such lying in the corners of the room. She returned to the living quarters where Bakura was waiting for her with a bunch of white cloth in his arms.  
  
"If you're going to stay with us and become a thief then your going to have to learn how to read" He said motioning towards the shelf. Her eyes brightened as he said that but then Malik voice could be heard from in the bed room.  
  
"What are you talking about Bakura she's NOT staying with us, and she's NOT becoming a thief, Ohhhh I see Ryou peeking out aint he" Malik said voice just dripping with sarcasm at the last statement.  
  
" Of course not why would I let that weakling take control" Bakura brown orbs where starting to change into a brownish red , his mouth in a snare that showed fangs that made the angel haired youth look like a demon.  
  
"Isis is not going to like this, we're suppose to be going to Thebes tomorrow to work closer to the High Priest Seto, what while they say when they see we bought a worthless wench with us" Malik said as he came out into the living room violet eye's  
  
"First of all Malik fuck Isis the only reason we took the job is because we where running low on money, and because she's your sister, I don't give a damn about Isis and the High priest, And I don't give a damn about what you think," Bakura face was red from fury . He roughly shoved the white fabric into Wangari's arms and stormed out of the house saying to Wangari that the bathhouse was next door. Malik made his way back into the bedroom cussing all the way. Wangari made her way to the bath house silently, she saw Bakura in the shadows watching her. She wondered right then how he could hide in darkness with that bone white hair of his, but shook it of as the warm air of the bath house hit her as she entered. The bath house consisted of two rooms, a steam room and the bathroom. The steam room was a wooden room just big enough for five people to fit in and move around a bit. A small hole in the corner held hot coal, water was poured on it to create the steam. The bathroom was a large white room made completely out of white marble tile; the tub was built in the middle of the room, it was about ten feet long and eight feet in diameter. There was water all ready steaming water in the tub, and different selection of oils and perfumes on the shelf on the wall. Wangari striped of the rags that she had been wearing and lowered herself into the water. She didn't use any of the oils because she didn't get why anyone would wont to cover up there own unique scent with that of some flower that smelt strong enough for any predator to smell it from miles away . Wangari lowered herself further into the water letting her self macerate in the warm water .when she was done she put on the white gown that Bakura had gave her. It was simple enough, comfortable silk, no sleeves for the hot day but had a shawl to cover her arms at night. She wondered where Bakura had got this in so little time as she drained the tub. She walked out of the bath house and the cold air warped it self around her body she shivered and hugged the shawl around her arms she looked around for Bakura . He was still leaning in the shadows watching her , a shiver went down her back and it wasn't just from the cold nights breeze , she gazed into the those cold eye's and felt emptiness . Her own yellow green orbs went wide and she hurried into the house. Wangari heard cursing and shuffling as she entered the house, it was coming from the bed room. She peeked in to find Malik yelling at the leopard that had chosen his bed as his own.  
  
"You damned cat get of my fucking bed" Malik screamed at the great cat, it just looked at him as if he was crazy..maybe he was ^_^.  
  
"CAT GET OUT OF MY DAMN BED" He yelled as he dived on the leopard and wrestled with it. The cat had its claws retracted so not to harm the foolish man as he played with Malik upon the bed. Malik finally gave up as he lay on the floor trying to catch his breath. The leopard seemed to have a mocking smell on its furry face. Wangari giggled and Malik looked up to her. His breath caught in his mouth as he looked her over. With out all the dust and dirt to ruin her face and cling to her hair, she looked rather pretty in the white gown, her shiny jet black hair combed out to reach her waist, her darkly tanned skin looked as smooth as a flower petal so smooth that Malik was tempted to touch it. He shook his head what was he thinking this girl was what started the fight between him and his oldest friend in the world. He got up and claimed into the bed pushing the leopard down to the foot of the bed, he didn't mind as long as he got to sleep in the bed. Wangari stood in the door way looking at Malik she had her head lowered and was fumbling with her hands.  
  
"What's wrong with you" He asked with a look that could kill the Pharaoh  
  
"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier, if you want me to I'll leave in the morning but I thank you for your hospitality" Her voice was crystal clear and rang in Malik's ears like a bell.  
  
"You don't have to leave" Bakura's voice came from the living room. Wangari turned around to see him walking into the room.  
  
"Are you sure I don't want to be a burden" Her eyes were pleading.  
  
"I'm sure, but the question is, is Malik sure" They both turned to Malik and Malik just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Fine by me just don't expect me to calm Isis nerve's when she finds out" He said not looking at ether of them. Bakura smiled and went to his own bed and motioned for Wangari to come to bed. But she shook her head and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"You don't want to share my bed" Bakura said his voice filled with sarcasm.  
  
"No it's not that" She said looking at them both with her eye's that had just gone a golden green.  
  
"Then why don't you sleep"Malik asked as he began to draft of to sleep.  
  
"I'd like to go look at the moon" Wangari said as she walked out of the house and into the darkness of the streets. She looked up into the light of the moon it was full and bright. Her golden green eyes thinned into black slits as jet black fur covered her whole body. She had shed her white gown and was now on the ground, pacing on all fours as the fur continued to cover her. Then she truly was what her name meant, the name her mother had left her with, the name Wangari that meant leopard. The Black beast bonded of into the night, into the darkness that would hide it to look for pray. She would be back before the sun arose but not with out satisfying the hunger that came with this form, she'd come back to the place she now decided to call home. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Hope you like if you want to find Different names & there meanings go to BABY CHATTER.COM they have a lot of good names. Please read and review. ^_^ 


	3. Five Knights

Disclaimer: Don't own YugiOh or Gundam Wing please review Flames are welcomed^_^. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Chapter Three: The five Knights  
  
Wangari in her leopard form was just as beautiful and graceful as in her human form. She is know as a lycanthrope in any other words a, were animal, as some would call it. The ability to transform in to an animal on the night of the full moon (Read Anita Blake's Vampire Hunter Novel there great). If put off for to long the hunger that comes with the virus will become to strong to handle and the need for flesh will over come any other sense of self and right now that was happening to Wangari. Her search for flesh brought her to a huge boat that was docked at the Nile River .There standing on the side of the beautifully crafted boat was a slender yet muscular young man who would make any woman swoon with his auburn hair that covered one forest-green eye. Handsome he was but to Wangari he was only meat. She had reverted her self to her human/leopard form and was crouched in a patch of bushes, three others as while were on the boat patrolling obviously. One of the others had a long braid that swung from his head like rope of brown silk. He was swinging a large Scythe looking rather bored .his bright royal blue eyes seemed to hold a childish look to them no matter how old he was. He wore a black cloak like the others but the Scythe he held made him seemed like a God of Death. Another of the young men joined him at the side of the boat he was fair of skin with platinum blond hair, his eyes were a beautiful turquoise blue , he was short of height and looked very fragile. But under the cloak he wore two scythe blades on each side of his waist. On the head of the ship stood a lone figure his arms folded across his chest as he looked out over the vast river, black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, his slanted black eyes told her he wasn't from around here, well nether were any of the others but who cared, their nationality didn't matter to her all she wanted was food, and the lone one seemed perfect. She circled around to the end of the ship, to close to be seen, but close enough to see. Wangari dug her claws into the wooden side of the boat and silently began to clime up the side of the boat. But unknown to her the boat held the pharaohs wife's, Queen Anzu's cousin Princess Relena of Greece and her Five bodyguards.  
  
************  
  
Chang Wufei a knight of one of the most powerful families in the world along with others From different countries. He Chang Wufei was from China, Dou Maxwell (one of his least favorite people) was an assassin from some where in Europe, he was reckless and annoyingly perky, under the cloak he wore clothing of a priest or so he called it, he also went around saying he was The God of Death, plus he was downright stupid. Another was Quatre Raberba Winner, an Heir to an empire in the country Arabia, one thing that puzzled Wufei was that the young blond sure didn't look Arabian, but what surprised Wufei was that the boy was a tactical and strategic genius, but something made him think that Quatre was a little unstable. Then there was Triton Bloom, but the man insisted that they call him Trowa Barton, silent, calm, and often seemed as cold as the princess personal guard. His nationality was unknown along with other stuff about him. He seemed without of emotions and kept what little he had behind a carefully crafted mask (and no I don't mean his hair ^_^).he was a mercenary and that was all Wufei knew about him. Another was Heero Yuy from the Islands of Japan, Specially ordered as Princess Bitch-a lot's personal guard, he didn't care about anyone's life or his for that matter, He called him self "THE PERFECT SOLDIER". To tell the truth they all made him sick, they were all just weaklings anyway why should he be here protecting such a weak women.  
  
"Because she saved me from slavery and death" he said out loud he was just about to turn and join the others when he heard something hit the deck of the boat. He turned around to see a giant black monster with the golden- green eyes of a cat. He automatically drew his katan but before he had a chance to ready it the beast charged at him, tackling him and send him along with it across the side of the boat and into the deep waters of the Nile. Wufei screamed but as soon as the he opened his mouth the water rushed in choking him. He swam to the surface and as soon as the night air hit him h coughed and spit gasping for air. He felt fur bush against his leg, he almost screamed but resisted the urged to. Wufei heard his companions calling him.  
  
"Yo Wu-man you drown out there" Dou yelled leaning over the side of the boat to get a better look. Quatre answered his question.  
  
"No look he's not dead he's over there" He pointed "Hold on will get you out" He said as he threw a rope out. It landed with a splash next to him, but he turned away from it  
  
"If I can't get myself out of this and have to rely on weakling like you then I deserve to dro.." Wufei was cut of when something grabbed his leg and pulled him under the water. He felt teeth tear into his ankle and he heard something crack, then everything went white.  
  
*****************************  
  
It was only a matter of time before Heero came up to the deck. He had heard the commotion from in the Princesses room. The sun was rising and he really wasn't ready for the site he saw. The entire deck was filled with dried blood everyone was crowded around Wufei. Wufei was in bad shape his right arm had a deep cut that ran down to his forearm it was bandaged, along with his ankle that seemed badly mangled. In the center of the deck laid on black clawed hand or rather paw. Everyone looked at him, but said nothing, He ran his hand over claw marks that where engraved in the wood and the first hint of surprise showed in his Prussian -blue eyes.  
  
"What ever did this must be after the Princess, Will hunt it down and kill it before it comes near her again" He said as turned away from them. Dou cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you hated Princess -pain in the ass" He made more a statement then a question.  
  
"It is my mission to protect her.and I never fail my missions" He said as he made his way back down stairs.  
  
They all failed to notice a pair of suspicious looking people in cloaks as they moved Wufei to get treatment on his wounds.  
  
"Will dear sister maybe we should pay are little brother a visit" one said  
  
"Yes it is time we give him his next assignment, Rashid go report back to Master Seto , tell him that Princess Relena will be as good as dead" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Forth Chapy is done somebody please read this damned story PLEASE ^_^ . 


	4. Life with the Cat

What is up with you plp READ AND REVIEW... DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND -_-? Even if you don't I'll still write because I luv this story.and my creation ^_^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Malik paced back and forward from the door like some caged animal. Thoughts ran through his mind to fast for him to think about them.  
  
"Where was she, how long has she been gone, why was he even worried about her" all these thoughts egged at him Bakura how ever didn't look the least bet worried  
  
"How can you just sit there.she's could be out there hurt" Malik's fist where clenched until his knuckles where white.  
  
"She never agreed to stay with us...she had the right to leave" Bakura voice was calm and cold. Malik dropped down onto a chair, Bakura was right she never promised she'd stay with them.  
  
"But it makes no sense, why would she go off into the night without any clothes" Malik held up the gown Bakura had given her the other night. That did strike Bakura as strange but he wouldn't tell Malik.  
  
"Something happened to her Bakura I'm telling you..we have to" he was cut off by Bakura.  
  
"We have to what Malik...go look for her.since when did we look for useless people.since when did you care" His eye's narrowed into brown slits. To prevent from hitting his life long friend Malik had to make his way out of the house before he exploded, but then again Bakura had a point "since when did he care". He stepped out from the doorway but was taken aback when caught site of a cloaked figure huddled up against the wall; it was rocking back and forth slowing, mumbling something under its breath.  
  
"You.what are you doing in here" Maliks voice sounded choked and squeezed out. He flicked his wrist once and a dagger appeared in his hand. If anyone found there hideout by any chance he'd have to kill them. As he neared the figure he could see that blood was seeping from its left hand spilling against the floor.  
  
"I.Have..control, I...have.control" the figure was saying over and over again rocking to the sound of its own voice.  
  
Malik towered over the cloaked figure, dagger in hand he was ready to be done with this intruder but something told him not to, he had never had this much trouble before with killing someone. He knew Bakura was in the door way, watching him making sure he does it right.  
  
"I..have..." the figure looked up at Malik with cat-green eyes, Malik drop the dagger and went to his knees. He pulled back the cloaks hood from its face a gasped.  
  
"Wangari what happened to you" he said as he smoothed back her tangled hair, a scar traced down the right side of her face on her cheek. Malik lifted her arm and rolled back the sleeve of the cloak. Blood was allover her arm and hand.but no cut could be seen. She was freezing even in the light of the Egyptian sun. Bakura was now beside them but made no movement to help.  
  
"I've seen a cloak like this before" Bakura said plainly. Wangari eyed him with her green-cat eyes. She then began to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"Bakura she's going into shock, get some bath water running" Malik lifted Wangari into his arms, Bakura didn't move. Malik just looked at him then ran pass him into the bath house.  
  
"Hello Isis" Bakura voice had dropped to an icy cold tone. Isis Ishtar stepped out from the shadows (dressed in her usual clothes) she smiled at Bakura, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Bakura..the high priest wants to know did you get those who where in debt to him" Isis said getting right down to businesses.  
  
"Yes...but they met an unfortunate end" He chuckled .Isis frowned at him.  
  
"And the payment" She had begun to fiddle with the ends of her hair, she was nervous, and Bakura didn't fail to notice.  
  
"It's in the house" He didn't bother to ask her to come in. he just stud there.  
  
"Well aren't you going to go get it" Her voice held a touch of malice. She had stopped playing with her hair and now was staring at him.  
  
"Yes I would..but first tell me the real reason you came here" He folded his arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
"High Priest Seto wants you to kill someone.." Isis said as she got closer to Bakura.  
  
"Why doesn't Seto do his own dirty work" His eyes where now closed. But he knew that Isis was close to him. She put something into his hand.  
  
"Because.He wants to rule Egypt and cant afforded to be caught, causing a war by killing the Queen Anzu's cousin" She leaned close to his ear.  
  
"And no one does your job better then you Bakura" she whispered in his ear. He pushed back from her till he could see her eyes. He opened his hands to find a small key in it.  
  
"That's the key to room Relena is staying in, she's staying at an inn near here" Isis said turning back to the shadows.  
  
"Oh and maybe you can ask your new little kitten to help" her voice was full of venom at the last comment.  
  
"What.but how do you.."He sputtered but Isis was already gone vanished like she first appeared.  
  
"Damn"  
  
*************  
  
"Heero what makes you think we'll find this thing in BROAD DAYLIGHT" Duo's said for about the thirtieth time as they walked down the streets of Cairo.  
  
"Duo if you ask that question one more time I'll kill you" Heero said as he surveyed the crowed that just passed.  
  
"He's right Dou the thing that attacked Wufei could be hiding anywhere" the blonde haired man said.  
  
"But if this thing truly is after Princess-Peace, why are we looking for it...we should just wait for it to come to us" Dou said to Quatre.  
  
"But that would wrist Relena getting killed" The other man said again.  
  
"And that's such a bad thing" Dou joked, he heard Trowa chuckle a bit behind them. He stopped abruptly when he heard a bunch of people playing a game of some sort across the street. He strayed away from his group, his curiosity had got the better of him.  
  
"Otogi I know you keep cheating" A young blonde man said from the side lines.  
  
"Oh come on Jounouchi you know I don't cheat..not at dice at least" and dark haired man said. He sat at a small table surrounded by onlookers, a pair of old rugged dice in his hands.  
  
"But you ALWAYS win every time that's not possible" the blond said looking over at the other man.  
  
"Oh come on Jou Your just a sore loser, give the guy his gold" a brunette said from his side.  
  
"Hey what you guys doing" Duo's voice rang out.  
  
"Playing...dice" the one called Otogi said smiling." Want to play..  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Read please and Review.PLEASE. 


End file.
